Greengrove
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: No one controls who they are born too, in Kingslanding this was beyond apparent. For Dagmer Waters, Bastard child of Renly Baratheon, this was the very force he fought against. Born to nothing but with the potential for anything, he strides to rise above his lesser status and be remembered for his actions, not that of his father's infidelity. He is Dagmer Waters and he will rise.
1. Chapter 1

Shivering, Dagmer followed the Knights who lead him towards the castle. He was terrified every single step of the way. Growing up in a whore house, he had seen countless knights who mistreated... well, everyone. No one scared him more. 'Why do they want me? I'm the son of a whore without a father. I know nothing, and nothing!'

The stares of the people around him left Dagmer breathless, he knew they would jeer or scream or hit him at a moment's notice. They did it often enough during public executions or trials. He hoped they would hold off, at least until he made it towards wherever the Knights were taking him.

Their march led them to the Castle, up the stairs and into the halls. Everything amazed him, his eyes drank in the sights of beautiful tapestry, colorful clothing and countless statues. It was incredible, and yet the fear remained.

And then they stopped, in front of a door made of wood with two Golden colored Knights standing guards.

His mother was by the door, much to his suprise. She looked as terrified as he was, even as she leaned down and brushed his hair out of the way. "I need you to behave, baby. Your..." She gulped for a moment, her already fair skin loosing the little color it had. "I need you to behave for your father."

Before he could so much as twitch in response the door opened at a sudden command, and he was pushed in where he was face to face with a man. He was in early twenties, with dark hair and blue eyes. Dressed in lovely clothes, surpassing anyone who visited his mother's whorehouse, the man looked like the epitome of royalty. And yet he looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Hello... Dagmer, My name is Renly Baratheon... and I, I am your father."

The man's words were too much as Dagmer stumbled, looking utterly baffled at the older man. "What?" He froze, looking at his feet. "How... my mother never mentioned you, Mlord?"

Sighing deeply, Renly leaned into his hands. "On my eleventh name day, my Brother the King, took me down to a brothel. Your mother had served my brother before and so he had her serve me, make me a man in his own words." Renly rubbed his arm, looking deeply uncomfortable. "A few months ago, your mother was serving my brother and informed me that I had a son." His words were cold, uncomfortable and shaky. It was clear he was not happy to be having this conversation. "Most Bastards never meet their parent, and even less of those are openly acknowledged. It is little wonder you never knew of me. Your mother could have had her tongue removed had she announced your heritage without my blessing."

The world shook as a deep fear for his mother's safety overtook him, or well it seemed to shake... and then it settled. "Oh... so, does that make me a Storms or a Waters? My mother was in Kingslanding, Mlord, and you are from the Stormlands."

O " Waters, you were born here... Your Mother and I have decided that you are to stay here in the castle." At the total silence Dagmer gave, he nodded towards the door. "Loras will take you to your chambers, where you will be outfitted."

'How in the Seven Hells did this happen?' The urge to sob overtook him as he was dragged from his father's office, watching his sobbing mother reach towards him. He knew this might be the last time he got to see her... he prayed, to all of the gods, that such a fate would never befall him...

...

**Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**I always wanted to see a child of Renly, he is never interested in being king though... this kid has other goals, or well he will. This chapter was supposed to seem sudden as Dagmer was never informed as to what was going on. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**


	2. First Lesson

THUD!

The arrow hit the target, hitting three of his hands from the center.

"Damn..." He struggled to hold in his fear, the image of his sobbing mother flashing before him.

A soft snort drew his attention to the man behind him. "This is your first lesson,how can you expect to be a master archer? " Loras Tyrell, his father's apparent friend and Knight, gave him a cold but dutiful look.

Sighing, he reset his stance and sent another arrow flying."I appreciate that... I hope my sword play is better" Dagmer frowned at the shot, it was off as it had been before. "I can only hope so much... sigh, Ser Loras, how long til I have to go to my lessons with the Grandmaester?" He tried, with all he had, to mimic the inflection of the nobles around him. He noticed a huge difference between how he spoke and how the nobles spoke, he wanted to fit in at least a little.

The older man looked up at the sun, clearly he wasn't impressed by his attempts to sound noble, frowning a little bit. "Not long I reckon. Put your tools away and wash up."

Nodding, Dagmer bowed a little to the Knight of Flowers before obeying without question. He remembered the man from countless Tourneys, seeing the very man educating him currently wining bouts and jousts and more. Still like most in the Castle the man seemed to deeply resent Dagmer for being a bastard.

Walking through the halls, mere minutes after placing his tools away, he felt the eyes of countless servants hatefully staring at him. More then half were bastards of some sorts, though only a handful were recognized and even less were given his education. For all intents and purposes, Dagmer was being treated as true born. He wondered if his mother knew what she had, though unintentionally he hoped, damned him to endure. He doubted she knew, everyone knew of the Bastards of Blackfyre and the greater hate towards Bastard the old Family had instilled onto the world.

Because of their hatred, none of the servants or random nobles payed him any mind beyond their stares and Thus, he was at least fifteen minutes late to his first lesson.

Pycelle was waiting in the library, huffing and annoyed. Chains and beard hiding much of his body, the older man looked exactly like he would guess they would.

"You are late." Pycelle, as always, glared at him with contempt and dislike. It hurt, as all of the stares did, but Dagmer embraced the pain. He knew who he was and how lucky he was, he could embrace the pain if it meant he stayed where he was. He had lived, up until recently, with his mother in Fleabottom, more specifically in the Whorehouse he was born in. He missed it terribly... so many of the Whores had become his family. It had only be one day, but that was one day he was without them all...

Nodding slowly, Dagmer gestured to the outside window. "Ser Loras was having me practice my archery. Time must have gotten away from us... I am sorry for that, Grand Maester." He didn't bother to express that he got lost, no one would care or pity him, so there was little point. However, even more, he did not want to put the blame on Ser Loras. He wanted to be as invisible as possible, hoping it would be enough to keep him safe in the pit of snakes he was cast into. "I will make sure it doesn't happen again... am I supposed to call you M'lord?"

The old man just sighed, saying nothing other then. "It is time for your lesson and... no, Grandmaester is the term you should use." Oddly this made the man seem slightly less annoyed with him.

The lesson went slowly, the man's sardonic remarks peppered the lesson but slowly he began to write the words on the page. His hand ached after ten minutes as he struggled to mimic the letters, saying them slowly.

"Again, your letters look terrible."

Dagmer barely hid his own sigh, obeying without question. Knowing any word otherwise could get him removed or mother hurt.

""""

The Day ended with him hiding in his room, eager to hide from the countless stares. Tears filled his eyes as he looked out the window of his chambers. He could see his mother's brothel from here and wished with all he had that the Gods would allow him to return. Even if he had to complete his prostitute training... he didn't care.

"At least my room is lovely." He gazed on his chambers, acknowledging the vastness of the room. It was bigger then his home had been, stone with a beautiful fur rug by his bed. Which, speaking of, was huge. There was a large fireplace in the corner of his room that gave off a lot of heat, a need in the drafty castle. "And my clothes have no holes in them."

Smiling down at his clothes, he tried to focus on the positives instead of giving into the confusion, pain and loss that came with losing all he knew.

"""

**"How is he?" Renly looked away from Pycelle, waiting for a response from the vile old cunt. How he hated the man, he was the Lannister's toys and it reflected in every aspect of the man's being. **

The Maester cleared his throat and stumbled over his words as per usual. "The boy is uneducated, but dedicated. I am almost ashamed to say this, but he he potential despite being a bastard."

Loras, his love, looked ready to punch a wall but still managed a nod. "It is too early, but he is dedicated. He might succeed in becoming a strong swordsmen or archer, or he might falter."

Nodding, he sat back down. "Your dismissed Pycelle." As soon as the older man left, Renly turned towards his lover. " I am sorry... but this is the only way Robert will no longer try and force me to marry a women or take a lover. Having my son potentially become my heir ensures that aspect of my life is fulfilled." He was desperate for his lover to understand.

"I know, I don't like it but I know." They managed a long, hard kiss before separating. " I will see you in your chambers later."

Seeing his lover's face as he left, Renly knew he was in trouble with the man. "I am sorry, but I have little choice. Robert has left me with little choice."

The echos of the past, of his drunken brother bashing him about the head and forcing him into a whore house, all to stem the rumors of his activities with some of the squires and stableboys, rushed to his mind. He hated those memories and did all he could to bury them...

Not that he could any more, with the product of those memories living just down the hall, always in his preview. Destined to take his place.

A permanent reminder of the cost of nobility...

...

**Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. **

**Here is why Renly had a child. It was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but I really wanted to show it this way split up. **

**The kid cannot read but he will learn. He is pretty smart... oh and we will see his appearance later. We will also see how others react to him... enjoy!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika.**


	3. New Life

**"Chin up child, back straight. You are to meet the king today, you will not dishonor your father by acting like a fool."**

Dagmer nodded, and did his best to do exactly has Pycelle ordered. It was a hard thing, trying to repress his fear and keep his body still. 'I wonder, is the king as vile as the women in the brothel said he was.' he could not help but imagine a massive thug of the man, brandishing his massive legendary Hammer around and braining Dagmer with it. 'No, my father wouldn't try to make me into a suitable are just to have his brother kill me. Would he?'

It had been a full fortnight since it first come to the castle. He felt different, stronger but infinitely more tired. He had been eating more than he had ever done before, and working the curve muscle, the body of a warrior began to carve itself into his body. He had changed so much in the last two weeks then they had to retailer his clothes twice.

His body was greater but his mind was constantly being chipped away by fear and knowledge. He felt as if he was always being watched, and he knew full well that he probably was. he was terrified to make you in the slightest mistake and that had made itself apparent. He struggled to sleep, even with the exhaustion of his constant training. He felt as if his skin was crawling all of the time.

Today, at this very moment was the epitome of all of that fear. Today was the day he would be presented to the royals and his true identity announced. It only been a fortnight and he was going to meet the king.

'Mother of the Seven, please protect me. Please don't let me say something stupid.' He prayed harder than he ever had, hoping for once it would come true.

And then he moved, following Grandmaester Pycelle down one of the many Halls all of the Red Keep. He had been forbidden before to walk down these Halls, though he had not known why, now he understood. This was the direct path to the throne room.

They reach a large set of doors, ornate and beautiful with several guards to either side. No one really looked at him, they were too distracted by Grandmaester Pycelle speaking to them.

"We are here to see the king."

And so the door opened, and Dagmer look inside. Odly enough the king drew his attention though not nearly in the way he eyes were drawn to the one familiar thing in the room, bar his father who is standing to the side.

"I know you..." he barely managed to restrain his voice, and so the words came out in the barest of whispers. Still, perhaps do the way the room is shaped or it's immense size, the words sounded clearly. At least to him, and to Pycelle returning glared at him ever so slightly. Dagmer knotted apologetically, but whispered even lower. "I know him..."

"I imagine you do, your mother often worked with him." For the first time, Pycelle actually smiled at him and seemed amused. Then his gruff, old demeanor return to its place. "But that is not talk for polite society."

Understanding, Dagmer follow the man to a throne. His eyes soaked and everything around him. The King was fat, tall with a familiar drunken redness on his cheeks. On one side was the queen, beautiful with blond hair piled beautifully onto her head. The expression on her face was not indifferent, it was as if she had smelled something foul.

Directly next to her was a child, a touch older than Dagmer himself. Perhaps of thirteen years? Regardless he was not a pretty boy, he was quite ugly in fact. He looked even more disgusted then the woman who was obviously his mother. The two children behind them were beautiful however, though nobody seem to be paying attention to them.

They stopped next to Lord Renly, the man never even turn to look at a sun. Instead he announced his presence to the King. "Robert, my king, I present to you my son. Dagmer Waters. If it pleases you, I would like to name him my legitimate heir."

The silence was utterly deafening, Dagmer felt all the eyes upon him. Hateful, angry, confused. No one was happy he was there. And yet Robert Baratheon looked at him and curiosity.

"And why would I do that? What wench you impregnate?"

Renly took a deep breath, and turn to look at Dagmer. "Do you remember my 11th birthday?"

Clearly this meant something to Robert, as the king smiled and gave a loud echoing Bellow of laughter. "I remember, Edith with her fat arse. God's she was a favorite of mine. I saw her what, a few weeks ago?"

A wave of familiar dislike washed over Dagmer. 'And I was right, he must have been at my mother's brothel before. Not recently otherwise I would remember him better.' It was about this time that Dagmer began to smell the rancid sweetness of wine wafting of of the king. The stench was worse then the perfumes of the Whorehouse. He barely hid the disgust from his face.

"Yes Robert, Edith. This is her, my son. Dagmer."

Robert ran back to him, knocked out of his nostalgia for a moment. He looked at him in curiosity, then nodded. "He's definitely yours, looks just like you as a child. Just as a runty. Why do you want him to be your heir? He's a bastard why not make your own trueborn?"

The dislike turn to hate in an instant, still his point was one Dagmer was equally curious about. He had a suspicion, years of living in a whore house made certain things easier to spot. Years of training to be a whore helped greatly.

And from the look Sir Loras gave Lord Renly, Dagmer was pretty sure his guess was right.

Renly took a deep breath and gave his brother a moderately mocking look. It was clear he was trying to restrain himself. "I have little interest in marriage brother, and I have a son right here who is quite capable. He's learning to read and write remarkably quickly, and he shows promise with both a bow and a sword. There's no assuming that my next child would be better."

The king turn to the golden-haired children on his left and sneered. "That I can understand. Very well, as of this moment he is now known as Dagmer Bar-"

"Aren't you being a bit hasty, my love?" The Queen soft voice to all attention from the conversation. She stood and strode towards them, looking down at him ever so slightly. "The other houses is may see his elevation as an insult. Perhaps a test, something to prove his loyalty and worth as being more then a bastard."

The king stalled for a moment, it was clear he hated the woman speaking. every single part of his body radiated a single-minded hatred that honestly frightened Dagmer. Still, he could not deny the validity of her words.

"I agree, my King." A soft elderly voice came from behind the king. The man was of a tremendous age, though younger than Pycelle. "No one would accept him as a potential match without some kind of proof of his loyalty and capability."

The king slowly nodded, seeming to chew on the words. "And what do you suggest then?"

"Let him become a knight, not a member of the kingsguard but a Knight. Let us see him rise through the ranks, learning combat and loyalty before we allow him to rise as a lord or the heir to a Lord anyway. Start him as a squire."

The king nodded and seems happy with this. "Perfect. Loras, I assume that you've been training the boy. Make him your squire, and be done with it. Renly come back to me when the boy has risen to knighthood then we'll talk. Dismissed the lot of you. Wine!"

Renly bowed, and thanked his brother before leaving the room with Dagmer close behind. The moment they left the room Renly almost seem to sag with relief.

"Well that was much easier than I thought. Thank the Gods he had already seen seven of his whores this morning."

They continued the rest of the way towards Renly's office and silence. within minutes several pieces of paperwork for tossed at him, and he signed them as he'd been ordered. He did this without question, and gave his entire focus assigning. So that may have been more to the fact that he's still struggling to read and had to focus deeply.

In fact he had been so focused he had missed Loras entering the room. When he did manage to look up he saw the two sharing a wistful stare. He knew what they wanted to do, and he knew that his being there were was preventing that.

Satisfied with his work, he placed the papers down and stood. "If that is all father, am I excused?"

"No, I'm afraid. As of this moment you are now Loras' squire. He will lead you through this all tomorrow. But you must understand you cannot mess up on this. You need to become my heir. Am I understood?"

Whatever kindness has been in the man's expression before vanished, and its place was a shocking level of frigidness and anger. It reminded him very much of the queen.

He nodded without questions or hesitation.

"Good." His father said. "Now you can go."

As he left and returned to his room, Dagmer was left with a feeling of dread. He knew now more than ever that there was no chance of returning to his old life. It was probably safer not to see his mother, and nothing hurt him more than that realization.

...

**Chapter end, tell me what you think of the reviews.**

**my phone was actually broken for a few weeks and I was in the process of moving so it's been a while. I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm going to try to update more frequently just to kind of make up for it.**

**Love, your ninja overlord,**

**Mika**


	4. Meeting Shireen

**I have to say that Sansa is the best charecter in my mind. She grew and changed, but was her childishness and niavety ( Brought on by Ned as we learn later) that made up most of her mistakes. **

**Also, I realized I never gave you all a time line...**

**Okay. This whole thing is about a year or so before the series starts... Dagmer is ten, Renly is twenty one, and Shireen is eleven. Shireen is the same age as Arya, they were both born in 287... I hope this helps. **

* * *

It was becoming all too familiar, the movements of the days. Being a Squire was, by it's very nature, a boring concept to Dagmer. He was a servant to a man who was in love with his father, and saw little reason to be kind to him. He was by all means, a servant. He dressed Loras for training, took care of his horse, and was forced to continue not only his fighting training, but was also required to learn all sorts of strange things.

Proper burial for knights, guarding prisoners... it was exhausting. Even after a month of tireless, thankless tasks he still spent his day in a fog born of sheer exhaustion that had only just started to lift. Barely at that.

However, one thing stood out that Dagmer didn't mind in the slightest, even if it tired him more then anything... armor polishing! It was a simple task, one he didn't have to think about. He had spent his life cleaning, it was how he contributed to the whore house before he started his training. It gave him time to be himself, not the squire and soon to be heir. He had the chance to breathe in the glorious silence, and he valued this beyond any other aspect of his current life.

'Seven Hells, what is wrong with this man, his armor is covered in dirt inside and out. How many times did he fall?' Frowning, Dagmer scrubbed the armor hard, brushing aside the mud as much as he could. 'I think he did this on purpose. To give me more reason to clean up after him, so he can spend more time fucking my father... or is it the other way around?' He stopped for a moment, contemplating that idea. 'My father seems more like the receiver, I think... but Loras reminds me of one of the more obsessive, emotional whores my mother worked with. Perhaps they take turns?'

Chuckling a little inside, though being careful not to show such an emotion, even in the confines of his room, Dagmer continued to polish the armor.

'Why does he even have the armor? There are no wars, no battles. Maybe for tournaments? Sigh, Tournaments... ' He frowned and stood up from his task, enjoying the release on his joints. 'I am going to have to fight in one eventually, it is almost a guarantee I fear. I mean with no wars or violence, It might be my only chance to become heir as my father desires.'

Padding across the frigid stone tiles, he reached his desk. It was covered in books and papers, though organized as to not overwhelm himself. One stood out, at least to him. 'A compendium of knights, from page to hero.' Simple enough, it was a long history of nearly all of the recorded knights in modern history. Detailing their lives, accomplishments and more. It was supposed to be a reflective piece on the nobility of knights... or so Pycelle said.

'I wonder, if within this text, I can find out something to help my...' He sneered, thinking with more hate then he enjoyed. 'My father reach his ambition.' There was a moment of silence, one he enjoyed.

One he rarely got to enjoy anymore...

Then a knocked echoed upon his door.

'Damn it all...' Sighing, he looked down at his body, pleased that he had yet to take off his main clothes and that he wasn't actually wet. ' Silence will have to wait another time.' As he walked towards the door, he allowed his face to soften, tension and displeasure fading away. He was a servant in all but name, a bastard in actuality. He had no rights to show displeasure, and would be striken with violent punishment if he failed to remember his place. If for no other reason, this made him grateful for his whore training. He was fully in character as he opened the door, letting his eyes drift downwards with slightly bowed head. No threatening motions or signs of anything but gratitude. "Yes, My...Lady?"

It was a girl, beautiful but young. She was almost his age, with brown hair, fair skin and a horrible grey patch across her face. He knew it was greyscale, it had been a topic he had been forced to read thanks to Pycelle.

"Hello, cousin!" She smiled happily, eager for some response, one he struggled to return. Part of this was due to man behind her, staring with cruel intent. He was obviously a guard, though he looked familiar. "Oh, you don't know who I am?" Her smile was radiant, but soft. " My name is Shireen. Father said that your my cousin, that you are Uncle Renly's heir?"

Slowly, he nodded and looked back up at the man who slowly nodded in return before speaking. "Nephew." He spoke one word, but it was all he needed to say.

Kneeling was automatic. "My Lord, I am sorry, I didn't know whom you were." A shiver made it's way across Dagmer's spine, he had heard many mixed stories on his Uncle. First and foremost on those stories was his rigidness for propriety and respect for the Law.

His uncle snorted slightly, a sign that both relieved Dagmer and filled him with fear. "Rise and greet your cousin."

And so, Dagmer did just that. " Hello, cousin."

Shireen, who had apparently been patiently waiting, smiled kindly at him. "Do you read?"

"I am learning, though it isn't easy. I have found that I enjoy it, more then I thought I would."

**Few things really made Stannis Baratheon happy, seeing his daughter bonding with the boy who may very well become her husband was one of them. He wasn't a fool, nor did he believe in fairy tale endings with love wining the day. Loving marriages among the noble class was impossibly rare but still... he hoped. A foolish hope, but one he could not help but feel.**

'My brother did something wise, for once. The boy becoming an heir will allow him to do as he pleases with Loras while also giving me a possible heir to my family.' A Rare sense of pride filled him, that for once his brother did something that helped more then just himself. 'Perhaps there is hope for him. I doubt it, but still a chance.'

"Father just gave me new books, one from across the continent, on the Dothraki. It is fascinating, did you know their leaders are called Khals?" Shireen's endless chatter warmed his heart, it was rare to see her so animated.

Cersei refused to allow her to play with her children, and many others feared her scar. Thankfully the boy did no such thing, and gradually his discomfort seemed to fade.

"I didn't, I haven't got to the books or lessons about the Dothraki. All I know is that they fear the sea, ride horses and pillage everything." He smiled back at her, in his eagerness the noble accent he had clearly crafted began to slip, and his true upbringing began to become clear. "I wish I had more time to devote to my pure studies, but I can't. I am a squire, and that takes up a great deal of my time."

Shireen, ever the kind girl, nodded in understanding. "Father has me learning to be a ruler, his heiress. My lessons are so constant I don't read as much as I want, but I understand why."

"As do I."

'Renly is a fool, and this potential bond may be enough to persuade him to allow the marriage, providing Dagmer is knighted.' He thought to himself, imagining the reports he was given. 'The boy shows more potential with the sword them Renly ever has, and he seems to understand his place in the world. It might be enough. I must thank Selyse for her most recent complaints about Shireen. If I was never forced to consider her marriage potential, I might have never given this thoughts.'

**'Perhaps this might not be so bad. I mean, if I have to become Renly's heir, having a cousin like Shireen may be what I need to get through... I hope so, anyway.' He flushed inside. 'She's my age, maybe that will mean that she and I can become friends. I miss my old friends... even that stupid Hotpie.'**

So excited was he, to finally meet someone that was nice to him, that he never realized machinations toiling behind Stannis' cold brown eyes. He never considered that he may very well be a pawn in something far bigger or that meeting Shireen was a tool to control him...

He was never raised to know these things...

* * *

**Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I hope you notice that other then Renly, Loras, Pycelle and now Stannis no one cares about Dagmer. He is so low on the radar, I think no one will care about him for a while. How many bastards actually get some kind of power? It is so rare that he might as well not exist. For now anyway, that I imagine will change. To be honest though, I am having trouble imagining character interactions. There are so few great FF on Game of Thrones that doesn't become wish fulfillment. **

**I think this plot with Stannis is simple enough for him. He has just enough conniving to consider this, I do think. **

**Ideas are welcome and maybe needed. I do know what I am doing next chapter, which I should be putting up Thursday or Friday but otherwise... not too sure. But I really love this idea, so I will keep at it. **

**Why do all of these stories make the OC love the person they are arranged to marry? Why are the Starks portrayed in FF as flawless, not counting Catlyn and Sansa? Like seriously people. Also, did Shireen grow up in the Castle or at Dragonstone? I can't find any sources to verify either way. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


	5. Not a great battle, but one we fought

**For the First several chapter it will really be about him developing random connections, scenes of his upbringing etc. At some point the main canon will kick in and he will have to adapt as everyone will. **

* * *

**"Left, Left, Right, Left, Kick... Hehe, your getting better at that!" Shireen's sweet chirp made Dagmir smile despite himself, he tried not to look up at her. Loras would not be pleased with him if he did. The man demanded his entire focus at all times, to the point it actually became rather irritating... not that he was dumb enough to ever admit to such thoughts.**

Said man was looking at him with his own clear irritation, though as with Dagmir to practically everyone, he knew that he was too low to speak back to Shireen despite her age. The Daughter of Stannis was also the Niece of the King and the only clear heir to the Baratheon clan as well as one of the most genuinely liked people in the castle. The girl had to be impossible to hate.

"Ahhh, did I hurt your feelings?" Again, her sweet chirp sounded and he was unable to hide his sigh and smile.

"Never, Cousin." He turned to her and saw her beautiful smile fill the courtyard with light and comfort. '_She's like the Maiden given form.' _He never noticed the tiny flush that rose to his cheeks and if he had he would have been grateful for the slight tan burnt into his skin. "How am I doing, sir?" He turned, giving his fully attention to his Master, making sure that the man saw his perfect stance and pointed stare.

Loras sighed loudly for a moment before nodding. "Your much better now then you were when you started... but your form is still too tight, if you ever intend to fight in real combat or even in a mere tournament you need to be loose." In a single motion, Loras yanked out his sword and flew in a perfect arc, slicing through the air over Dagmer's head, flowing through each motion as gently and precisely as a river. "Stiffness will get you killed or worse, maimed so badly even Lady Shireen would be unable to recognize you."

**The boy flushed a little once more, though this time out of fear and shame and that made Loras smile, internally. **

The scholding was effective, way more effective then he anticipated.

'Hehe he looks like Renly when flushed.' A moment of pride and warmth was quickly brushed by shame, anger and the reminder of exactly why he reminded him of Renly. He felt his heart harden and the cool rage that had been stuck in his chest blossomed once more. "Right, continue your exercises... fifty swings on each side... then I want you to march around the courtyard for an hour... take breaks if you are too hot. The last thing I need is for you to pass out from heat exhaustion. When your done, I want your and my armor scrubbed clean. Then I want my quarters shinning, top to bottom."

With that, he marched away, barely hiding the shakes as they overtook him with each step, only stopping to bow towards Lady Shireen, knowing full well that Stannis no doubt had people watching her at all times... and that his Grandmother had people watching him even then, even here in the Capital of Kingslanding.

**Cringing, Dagmer only allowed himself a moment to cringe and internally complain before grasping his sword and obeying his Master's orders. Each blade swipe was agony, his still developing muscles begged him to stop, knowing he had far too long to go before he could quit. And so he obeyed, grunting with every other swipe, begging the world to let him stop swinging but knowing fully well that he would be swinging for nearly an half an hour. **

"He doesn't like you much, does he?" Skipping sweetly towards him, Shireen sat on a stump not far from him. "He seems rather... cold I think is the right word." She tipped her head, like a bird, for a moment before nodding.

"I'm a bastard, I do believe that comes with title, dear cousin."

Frowning, she leaned a little closer towards him. "I don't see why. I've read about a lot of bastards, warriors who have their own houses and families... actually our family used to be bastards of the Targaryen family... actually, our great grandmother was a Targaryen I think-"

"Telling stories cousin."

Gross and harsh, despite attempting to sound smooth, a loud voice filled the courtyard.

Shireen actually cringed, looking utterly terrified for a moment before somehow settling herself to a more comfortable level. "Only the history of our great house, Cousin." She smiled, bowing low to the boy coming towards them.

Exhausted, Dagmer could not see the boy but knew full well that it had to be the Prince. No one else would cause Shireen to bow low other then the Royal family. He did not dare to look up. "Your Grace." He said, low and quiet, hiding his shaking.

"Hmph… not much to look at, are you cousin...or would you prefer bastard?"

A cold sting of steel lifted Dagmer's chin, forcing him to look into the horribly burned face of a man with held said cold blade. He turned him towards a gold haired boy, the same gold haired boy that he been sititng behind the Queen. "The prince asked you a question."

Shaking even more, if that was possible Dagmer managed to choke out a smooth " Whatever pleases you, your grace."

There was a layer of silence filling to courtyard and Dagmer realized that his life had never been closer to being taken away from him...

And yet, his greatest fear was not for his own life... it was for Shireen, beautiful and sweet and the only joy he had found in the horrible castle.

_'Lady Madien… if you truly love your people, please... take care of her...' _

Then, prayers over, he focused his attentions entirely on the monster holding a blade against his throat and the man pulling the ugly puppet's strings.

* * *

**Chapter end, end tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**I plan on updating the next couple chapters while my inspiration still remains. I hope to make a series of chapters that act as a normal progression of time... and I really am enjoying Dagmer. He is fun and it is nice to show a Bastard's perspective around the snobby royals and our lovely Shireen. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **


End file.
